


One more to go, please

by Sky_King



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Flirting, M/M, Multi, everyone is thirsty, sexual tension maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Tsuna goes wandering to a new city with his long-time lover, Enma, where they meet a very adorable green-haired man. He's hot, and he's interesting and both mafiosi decide they want to get to know him.





	One more to go, please

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a happy man.

At twenty-one-years-old, the man had become a successful Mafioso. His famiglia thrived, they gathered allies and continued trying to clean the blood off the mantle of the Vongola. And they had been doing so good that he, still one of the youngest _capos_ in the underground had been able to take a brief vacation with his ally and lover, Kozato Enma, back to Japan.

 

It had been half a decade since they both had been there last, and after saying hi to Tsunayoshi’s mother, they had decided to go to a close-by city, away from Hibari’s prying eyes and his flawless network in Namimori.

But much to Tsuna’s disappointment, the establishment he had looked for either was no longer there, or Tsuna’s sense of direction hadn’t really improved despite all of his bluffing.

“I mean, whenever you have to go anywhere, you ask either of your right hand men to take you there, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Enma said, a teasing smile on his face as he slipped his hand into Tsuna’s.

“Excuse you, I have to inform them of where I am going, as my right-hand-men.” Tsuna bit back, an eyebrow quirked at him, but with a sigh, he accepted the jab. “And yes, they give me directions of where to go.”

Enma chuckled, before inquiring. “Ok, so do we try to find the infamous café or do we just wander a while and call either of our guardians when we inevitably get lost?”

The fun thing about dating Enma, was that while he loved teasing Tsuna for every little thing, he was at fault for the same mishaps. Meaning, that it was highly likely they would get lost regardless of what they did.

“Um, excuse me?”

Tsuna turned around sharply at that, along with Enma who had carelessly wrapped himself around his arm. They came face to face with a handsome, young man, who looked to be their age.

He had a mane of untamed green locks, much like Tsuna’s brown hair had been in his younger years, that framed a rather innocent face. His wide, green eyes clashed rather jarringly with the scars littering his clenched hands, and a couple on his face. Besides the fact, that despite sporting obviously civilian clothes, the way he carried himself along with the bulge of muscle underneath the flimsy fabric had both Mafiosi on edge.

“Yes, may we help you?” Tsuna asked, voice pleasant.

The other man stammered briefly, holding his two hands together. “U-um, sorry for eavesdropping, but um I just wanted to know if you would like help getting somewhere? I’m local.”

Both Mafiosi trade looks, before Enma smiled and shrugged as if to say, why not.

“Much obliged.” Tsuna told the other man, inwardly wondering if they were going to regret this.

At least, he couldn’t detect any sort of active flames on the boy.

But oh, he thought, brown eyes flashing gold. He could feel the latent power brimming inside his square shoulders.

“We’re here on a date.” Enma announced, leaning an arm on his lover’s shoulder, as touchy-feely as always. “Is there any good tourist attractions for us?”

“I-uh, did you have something in mind? Sorry, I-“Here the stranger’s cheeks heated up. “I haven’t really had the time to date, so I don’t think I would know.”

“A pity.” Enma said. “Such a handsome man.”

Tsuna slanted him an amused expression, while their cute friend yelped and babbled something under his breath that sounded much like ‘oh god, no, like look at yourselves’.

Tsuna could feel laughter bubbling inside him. “Oh, are you trying to steal my lover?”

“Wha- of course not!” The man exclaimed, his voice becoming rather shrill for a moment. Reminding Tsuna so much of his previous self that he decided to put him out of his misery.

“My apologies. We have been living in Italy for a long while. It’s a bit of a culture shock for all three of us, I believe. We’ll try not teasing you much, so could you guide us to a good café?”

This earned them both a well-deserved skeptical glance but fortunately the young man decided to indulge them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The place was cute, and legitimate, Tsuna mused as his lover scanned the place for familiar or unwanted faces.

He looked back at their smiling helper, and in an impulse action he said. “Would you care to join us for a coffee, dearest Midoriya?”

He probably should be using Japanese honorifics, but he had grown out of them and it made their new friend blush just perfectly so he hadn’t tried very hard since the man introduced himself.

Enma gave an interested hum as he looked from his lover back to the blushing man.

“I-wha-? But- date?” Midoriya stammered out, looking more like a fumbling teen than the stunning man he really was.

“We’ll be in town for a couple more days, it’s fine really. I would like to talk more with such an interesting person as yourself.”

Midoriya looked at the redhead as if hoping Enma would help him out.

The man only grinned wolfishly, “and such a handsome man at it. Yes, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

 

 

* * *

 

“So, Midoriya, what is your job, if we may know?” Tsuna said, delightedly sipping his espresso.

Midoriya stared at his own sweet beverage, humming thoughtfully. “I’m a public service worker.”

“What’s that, are you a cop?” Enma asked, head leaning on his propped hands. His latte remained untouched and undisturbed by his side. Tsuna was pretty sure his boyfriend was waiting to take pictures of it.

“Basically, yeah. Sorry I can’t be more upfront with you.” Now that there wasn’t any sort of teasing about dating, the man had regained his confidence, and he carried himself so smoothly that it was a pleasure to see.

“It’s okay, I guess we’re in the same boat then.” Tsuna said with a shrug, and guessing what their friend would ask he elaborated. “We’re leaders. Negotiators.”

Midoriya looked at the both of them, curiosity burning in his eyes. “Well, I guess that’s the best I get for my words. Is that where you two met? At work?”

Tsuna and Enma looked at each other. Tsuna’s demeanor softened, while Enma looked rather sheepish. “Yeah. Would you believe that Enma here, hated my guts?”

“Wha-?” Enma started, looking away with a pout. “I was tricked, Tsunayoshi.”

“Aw, don’t worry, _caro_ , it’s all water under the bridge.” Tsuna was quick to assure, slipping a hand into his under the table. They had long since cleared this hurdle together, but it still was a fun point to use against Enma. “I know you were just too shy to tell me I was hot.”

Enma blushed but laughed all the same. “You? Hot at fourteen? Dearest, you were just as awkward as I was. Do not try to fool Midoriya.”

“What? You? Awkward?” Midoriya quipped in, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “I can’t believe it.”

Tsuna deflated. “Yeah, this you see right now took me years to develop. Never mind, how long it took me to live down my past self.” Seeing his unrepentant lover, he needed to add. “Enma here was just like me though, a loser and a weakling.”

“What? Okay, I was a loser, but I’ve been training my entire life, unlike someone I know.” Enma rebutted, still in good humor.

“You still let everyone push you every which way.”

“That falls under the loser category, which I already accepted.”

“I wish I had your confidence to say I was a loser in my past.” Izuku said, sighing heavily into his drink. “I was an even bigger loser and I still can’t tell this to people.”

Enma smiled, leaning forward to rest a hand on Midoriya’s. “It’s okay. This is just how we were brought up, I’m sure you have confidence in other things. And no matter what I’m sure you weren’t a bigger loser than either of us.”

Tsuna downed his coffee as if it was alcohol before saying, “Enma’s right. I sure sucked.”

“I mean, you’re very good at that.” Enma commented, looking at his free hand, while his lover sputtered and turned red.

As a bonus, Midoriya turned red as well.

 

* * *

They continued talking, sharing some cute, non-illegal anecdotes, and something all men on the table noticed was that neither Midoriya nor Enma had moved their hands away from each other.

Which, Tsuna thought with a smirk. Was as good an invitation as any.

“Say, Midoriya. You said you were single, right?” He waited for his nod before saying. “Would you be interested in joining us?”

“What? Uh, but you’re here on vacations as a couple, right? I wouldn’t like to intrude…”

Tsuna sighed.

And as bold as ever, it was Enma who leaned in and stole a kiss right from the surprised Midoriya. He hovered close enough for their breaths to mingle, as he stared right into his eyes. “This is what we mean, Midoriya.”

“So?” Tsuna asked, a rather predatory grin on his face. He knew it was a face that could scare off lesser men, but all it did to Midoriya was make his pupils blow wide, interest creasing his expression.

He looked from Enma’s hand on his, back to Tsuna and then he cocked his head. “I mean,” he began, tone conversational. “I’m not dumb enough to say no to such handsome proposition. And if we’re going ahead with this, might as well call me Izuku.”

Tsuna laughed, before boldly standing up and finally snatching a kiss himself– Enma’s avid gaze on them, even more of a turn-on.

“For how long it lasts; I’ll enjoy every second of it.” Tsuna promised their new lover, who looked a little dazed but a smile quickly spread over his lips.

“Well then, should we hurry to enjoy ourselves?” Izuku actually giggled after his words, happy and a little embarrassed.

“You heard our Dolcezza, Enma. And dare I say, what he says goes.” Tsuna said, getting up with one fluid movement, placing a thick wad of bills on the table.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> idk, I wrote this this morning.
> 
> uhhh let me know what you think?


End file.
